


the peace of a demon

by olddsis



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Anal Sex, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oral Sex, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29705781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olddsis/pseuds/olddsis
Summary: Após ser rejeitado pela família, Louis é obrigado a entrar em um internato apenas para garotos que seu avô estudou quando tinha a idade dele.Ele faz amizades e entra em um relacionamento abusivo que dura cinco meses, seu terrível colega de quarto, Harry, tenta o ajudar a se livrar do ambuste que ele chama de namorado. O que tinha tudo para ser uma ideia incrível, se não fosse pelo fato de quem ambos se odeiam.Ele cria um vínculo com Harry, e começa a sentir compaixão pelo garoto ao descobrir mais de seu passado.
Relationships: harry styles e louis tomlinson





	the peace of a demon

•

Ele era um anjo ansiando caos. E ele era um demônio em busca de paz.

•

— EU TIVE QUE FAZER ISSO — Eu me encontrava diante de minha mãe, a mulher que concedeu a mim a minha vida. A mulher que supostamente estaria ao meu lado me apoiando, em lágrimas, eu estava com a minha visão completamente embaçada. — Não consegue compreender que isso é difícil para mim, tanto quanto é para você? — Minha voz falhou na última palavra, maldita hora para perder o autocontrole.

— Agora? Nesse momento? Teve mesmo que fazer agora? — A voz de minha mãe fraquejou assim como a minha havia feito. — Estávamos tendo um jantar tão tranquilo Louis, você é inacreditável.

— Desde quando você — Meu pai começou a falar logo após minha mãe ter sentado ao seu lado — acha — Cuspiu as próximas palavras com completo desgosto. Como se falasse o nome de alguma doença. — que é gay?

Me segurei para não revirar os olhos, podia sentir o olhar de minha irmã queimando minhas costas. 

— Eu não acho, eu sou. — Suspirei ao ver minha mãe olhando para o lado, claramente se arrependendo de cada decisão que tomou em sua vida. — Desde muito tempo atrás pai, não sei explicar.

— Isso é nojento. Completamente desprezível. Como vou explicar para meus sócios que o futuro herdeiro da minha empresa é isso? — Ouvi a voz dele dizer tais palavras com o objetivo de me atingir.

— Pela última vez pai. EU NÃO QUERO ASSUMIR ESSA PORCARIA DE CARGO — Gritei em direção ao homem de cabelos grisalhos que estava na minha frente. Ele deu um risada contendo o deboche.

— Agora certamente não irá — Continuou me encarando.

— Acho que eles estão surpresos Louis — Me virei para minha irmã que sorria, sempre tentando aliviar as tensões que ocorriam quando brigávamos com nossos pais. — Essa ação foi um pouco repentina e eu creio que nenhum de nós esperávamos. — Realmente, dizer três palavras totalmente do nada. Três palavras que mudariam minha vida para sempre, interrompendo qualquer que fosse o assunto que minha família discutia e criando uma briga não foi uma decisão muito sábia, mas se não fosse agora quando seria? — Eu te apoio em tudo irmãozinho. — Lottie sussurrou as palavras baixo o suficiente para que meus pais não a escutassem.

Vi meus pais engolirem e seco, trocaram olhares e engoliram em seco novamente. Minha mãe tomou a iniciativa de falar por primeiro.

— Nós, hm, ok Louis. Estaremos orando pelo seu pro- pensamento — Ela realmente teve a audácia de falar tal coisa? — Você pode conversar com o pastor e-

— Você ia dizer problema, não ia? Isso não é um problema, e muito menos um pensamento. Isso é o que eu sou. E se vocês não aceitam isso, que pena. — Me levantei e fui direto para o meu quarto. Eu devia ter ficado mais, sabia disso. Minha irmã tentou me impedir, me desvencilhei do braço dela. Consegui ouvir o meu pai dizer coisas que me despedaçaram por dentro.

— Vai se arrepender amargamente de ser assim, pode se despedir de todos os seus amigos, se é que tem algum. Não verá o sol nascendo nessa cidade por muito, muito tempo. — Após essas palavras voltei a ouvir o tilintar dos talheres, mordi meu lábio inferior com a intenção de me concentrar na dor que sentia ali, para não chorar pela dor que sentia dentro de mim. 

•

Passei as próximas duas horas chorando, não histericamente, eu não queria chamar atenção. Ouvi algumas batidas na porta de meu quarto e me levantei para ver quem era. 

Não consegui reconhecer, pois dois braços me rodearam tão fortemente que senti uma pequena falta de ar. Era minha irmã, Lottie estava na minha frente. Chorando.

— Me desculpe, por favor me desculpe, me desculpe por não ter te protegido. Eu não faço a mínima ideia do que ele quis dizer quando falou aquilo, mas me perdoe Louis. Por favor. — As palavras saíram tão rapidamente que foi difícil para eu poder as entender.

Me assustei pela ação repentina de minha irmã, nós nunca conversamos tanto. Nunca compartilhamos coisas um com o outro, mas ver que ela me apoiava e ainda me amava era algo incrível.

Desde que eu me lembre meu pai sempre desprezou Lottie, e quando finalmente tive a coragem de perguntar a ele o porque recebi uma resposta que me deixou muito triste, tão triste que não conseguia olhar para ele sem a vontade de o socar. 

— Não peça perdão. Nada disso é culpa sua, entendeu? Nada! — Não me importei de parecer ríspido ou estúpido nesse momento, precisava que minha irmã soubesse que por ela eu iria até o inferno se necessário. — Não havia nada que você podia fazer por mim naquele momento.

— Eu queria ter feito algo — Se desvencilhou do abraço, me encarando. — Eu te amo Louis, por Deus eu sou sua irmã! Que tipo de pessoa eu seria se não te amasse? Se não te amasse pelo simples fato de que você gosta de garotos. Eu não me importo, realmente não me importo nem um pouco. Me senti inútil por não ter conseguido te defender, eu entendo que deve ter sido difícil para você aguentar tudo isso calado. Me perdoe Louis. — Ela soltou um soluço e olhou para os pés, depois voltando o olhar para mim novamente. — Me perdoe pela nossa família ser assim.

Eu estava um pouco atordoado, não gostava do fato que minha irmã se sentia inútil por algo que não tinha nada a ver com ela. Eu estava realmente preocupado com qual seria a reação dela, mas Lottie sempre transpareceu ser uma pessoa liberal em relação a tudo, mas sempre tive aquele pequeno medo de que ela fosse uma daquelas pessoas que pensa "está tudo bem, se eles estiverem longe de mim e de minha família".

— Não peça perdão, não se sinta assim. Eu estou- eu vou ficar bem. — Lhe dei um sorriso, um dos únicos sorrisos que consegui dar nos últimos dias. — Não vejo motivos para que você continue se sentindo mal. 

— Você não entende Louis, um dia você irá. Prometo — Enxugou os resquícios de lágrimas em seu rosto.

— Entender o quê?

Ela chacoalhou a cabeça e deu um leve riso.

— Durma Louis, as próximas semanas podem ser um pouco...complicadas. — Se virou para ir em direção ao próprio quarto. — Eu o aconselho que tire essa noite para relaxar — Lottie parecia um pouco relutante em dizer as próximas palavras. 

— Você está bem? 

— Ele, ele quer te mandar para um internato Louis... Acho que por isso disse que você nunca mais iria ver o sol nascer aqui na cidade. — Virou-se para mim novamente. Aquilo foi repentino. 

Lottie sempre fora assim, sempre soltava as palavras mais perigosas como se estivesse jogando uma bomba em local de guerra.

— O quê? — Minha voz não passou de um sussurro. — Quando? Quando ele decidiu isso? Onde? E porque? E-eu não — Minha irmã agora me encarava com pena, segurou minhas duas mãos para me acalmar.

— Quando você saiu, ficamos um tempo em silêncio. Eles ignoraram completamente a minha existência quando o pai deu essa — Pigarreou levemente — ideia. Foi tudo tão rápido que eu realmente demorei para processar o que estava acontecendo, eles podem vir conversar com você daqui uns dois ou três dias. Eu me levantei da mesa logo depois ele basicamente disse que..

"[mesa de jantar, poucos minutos depois que Louis foi para o quarto]

— Vamos colocá-lo em um internato. — Troy quebrou o silêncio desconfortável que pairava naquele ambiente. — Não me importo com qual será a sua reação, não me importo. Sua presença nessa casa não será tolerada até que vire um homem de verdade.

— Não pode estar falando sério! — Lottie disse desacreditada, o pai a olhou.

— Não estou falando com você, portanto não me interrompa. — Disse com a voz firme, Lottie estremeceu, não tanto ao ponto que Mark percebesse, ela empurrou o prato intocado de comida na sua frente e se levantou bruscamente.

— Não quero ouvir tal conversa, com licença. — Ela não suportaria outra discussão com o pai, não suportaria olhar para a própria família enquanto os mesmos insultavam o seu irmão tão descaradamente. Mas ela também não tinha coragem de realmente subir as escadas e entrar no quarto, ela precisava ouvir qualquer coisa que fosse.

Longe o suficiente da sala de jantar, ela se escondeu em um lugar onde não era vista mas que facilmente poderia ouvir o conteúdo agora discutido no cômodo em que a mesma se encontrava mais cedo. 

— O quê quis dizer com aquilo Troy? — O sangue de Lottie fervilhou, ouvir a voz de sua mãe agora a deixava com raiva. 

— Exatamente o que disse, vou colocá-lo em um internato apenas para meninos. O mesmo que seu pai estudou, pelo que me lembre o amigo dele agora é diretor. Ele conseguiria uma vaga pro moleque não é? — Lottie ouviu sua mãe tossir. E o corpo de ambas se enrijeceu, ela não via a mãe, mas tinha certeza. 

— Não acho que é um boa ideia o mandarmos para lá, pelas histórias de meu pai o internato é um lugar muito rigoroso, não acho que Louis conseguiria se adap- — Jay foi interrompida pelo marido, Lottie se encontrava surpresa. Sua mãe estava tentando proteger o filho?

— O fato do lugar ser rigoroso é exatamente o motivo pelo qual o escolhi, e também porque seu pai já o conhecesse. É o lugar perfeito para Louis virar gente. — Lottie quis vomitar. — Acha que conseguimos uma vaga para daqui dois dias?

— Com certeza. — Se a garota não fosse burra podia jurar que a voz de sua mãe estava com um pingo de incerteza no tom. — Afinal de contas não é um internato muito conhecido, porém o ensino é realmente bom. Louis fará muitos amigos lá.

Lottie chegara na conclusão de que o pai é burro, ela já ouviu histórias sobre o internato que eles estavam conversando. Como Troy podia achar que colocar o filho, filho que havia acabado de se assumir gay, num internato apenas para meninos era uma boa ideia? 

Ela não quis ouvir mais, ouviu o suficiente. Chegando no quarto a mesma tomou uma decisão. Contaria a Louis."

— Ele é — Procurei palavras dentro de minha mente que melhor correspondiam ao intelecto de meu pai naquele momento — burro. — Lottie deu uma pequena risada, baixa, pois não queria acordar meus pais em plena madrugada.

— Ele é. — Disse ela num tom divertido. Mas o olhar transparecia pena, de mim.

— Eu te amo Lottie, muito. — Soltei as palavras sinceras. — Obrigado, de certa forma, por ter me contado isso.

— Eu também te amo. — Ela se virou para ir em direção ao quarto, dessa vez certamente iria. — Muito. — Por mais que ela estivesse de costas para mim, eu pude, de alguma forma ver o sorriso que se formava no rosto de minha irmã.

Voltei para minha cama, apreciando a vista que conseguia ter por conta da minha janela. O céu, as estrelas.

Eu ansiava o momento em que me tornaria alguma daquelas estrelas, para que todo o sofrimento pudesse ser apagado.

Então adormeci.

•


End file.
